Zanessa& Troyella: A series of rated stories
by hsmvzanessa
Summary: It's one shots of Zanessa and Troyella. Mostly are written by me. I may take some other ones that i think are good. It is M rated. Chp.1 is kinda graphic so be careful
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 Camera Fun

A/N: this chapter is based off the news of Vanessa's nude pictures. I fixed it a little making it taking place right after HSM was aired. Which is around February of 2006. It is really graphic so think before you read. You've been warned!

It was 2 months after Zac and Vanessa got together. HSM became a huge phenomenal success. And they were both proud of each other. They have been dating for a while now and had lost their virginity a month ago. When they both decided that it was time to be serious. How it turned out, lets say they were surprised by how great they were in bed.

One night after a few movies at Zac's apartment, they decided to have some fun. It was Vanessa's idea actually. She told Zac to get his camera and go to his bedroom to meet up with her. Zac agreed happily knowing that tonight they were going to have lots of fun. Mean while Vanessa was in Zac's room waiting for her boyfriend and sex partner to come back. A few minutes later Zac with a camera appeared in his bedroom.

" Great, lets get started!" V said seductively, " Ok, you take a picture of every stage we go through tonight. First fully clothed, then one by one we undress. And make poses. I'll start then it'll be you turn. Now you can tell what pose you want and stuff got it?"

Zac nodded his head and turned on his camera. First he made V pose fully clothed in some sexy poses. Then V took off her t shirt which left her in a red lacy bra that barely covered her breasts. Zac took pics of her full body, then focused mainly on her breasts. When he was done, V took off her jeans revealing a red lacy thong that showed off her wet and pink pussy and her mound of hair. Zac took shots of that. Next V took off her bra and her breasts practically bounced open which made Zac very aroused. He took pics of each of her breasts. Then he squeezed each of them, rubbed his palms on them and took his fingers and held the erect nipple in between and squeezed. The camera was clicking the whole time. Suddenly he decided to change the way they were working. He set his camera on it's stand and switched it to video motion and pressed play. V understood and then took of her thong which left her naked.

This made Zac more aroused then ever but he couldn't take of his clothes since it would be his turn soon. V motioned him to zoom the camera to her pussy area, which he did. She rubbed her mound and pussy with the palms of her hands. Then she drew circles around the hair. Zac was rubbing his erect dick with his hands. She used her fingers to open her mound and show her wet and pink pussy. She pushed her pussy open to show her folds and her clit. She rubbed the folds with her fingers and pinched her clit. Which caused her to moan and get even wetter. She signaled Zac to stop the video and take a picture of her pussy, folds and clit. Which he gladly agreed to. So he could get closer access to her pussy. Then he took a picture of her fully naked posing.

Next was Zac's turn. V turned the camera back to video mode and started taping. Zac first took off his shirt which showed his built chest. He then took off his shorts leaving him in his boxers only. Then he took off his boxers showing his dick. It was longer, thicker and larger than Vanessa expected to be today. V zoomed the camera to his dick. He rubbed his tip with his fingers and ran his hands up and down his shaft. Which made him moan.

V couldn't take it anymore and walked into the picture. She kiss Zac passionately on his lips and then kneeled down in front of him. She took his dick into her mouth and licked it. Then she lightly bit and sucked on it. Making Zac moan with pleasure. A few minutes later he came into her mouth and swallowed and licked him clean. Zac moved the camera near his bed and carried V over to lay her down. He kissed her lightly then moved on to her neck. Biting on her sensitive part making her moan with passion. He moved down to her breasts and squeezed her left breast while drawing circles on her right. His mouth then sucked her left nipple while pinching the other. His tongue swirled around her nipple then biting down. Which made V yelp and moan with pleasure. He treated the other nipple the same and moved down kissing her stomach, bellybutton and neared her mound.

He kissed her mound of hair and moved down. His head was between her legs and his hands were running softly over her thigh moving closer and closer to her core. She moaned and weaved her hands in his sandy brown hair. He pinched her folds and clits making V yelp. He then kissed her pussy and slid one finger into her hole. She screamed lightly with pleasure and pain. Then he slid and 1 and 2 more fingers inside. He pumped faster hearing her moans made his dick hard again.

" Zac please don't stop. I want you inside now!" She moaned out. He thought it wasn't enough of torture for her. So he continued pumping so fast until she came over his fingers. He lapped up her juice and moved up to her face. She was breathing fast and short. He knew she wanted him inside and so did he want her.

" Beg you sexy bitch. Then I'll fuck you with my dick." Zac growled out. Sex always brought out the harder side of him. But V never minded she sometimes even went bad.

" Please Zac. Fuck me now with your dick. Fuck now!" she moaned.

" Just that ? tell me more. The more you beg the harder I'll be fucking you." He caressed her pussy.

" Zaac, fuck me. Fuck me with your huge hard dick. Now, put that sexy and huge dick inside my hole now." she slurred out.

" That's more like it. You want me inside you huh? You want my hard dick inside your tiny hole now don't you?" he said as he placed himself at her entrance. She nodded. He immediately thrusted inside her. He was going faster and faster at V's request. He fucked her so hard and fast it was unbearable.

" Harder Zac. Faster!" she screamed. Zac went so fast that he came seconds later. V came right after him. They forgot about the camera still filming but they didn't care. They continued having sex for rounds after. Well at least till the camera went out of battery.

A/N: sorry you guys if it was too much. Tell me if you want me to continue cause it might dirtier. R&R. and I wrote this at midnight so forgive me if it was too much I just wanted to finish it I may have went a little over.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Bathroom Surprise

A/N: This time it's a Troyella rated M one shot. This takes place a few months after the movie and Troyella have been dating for a few months.

It was late April and after school. Troy stayed back for extra practice since there was a big game in a few days and his dad was putting a lot of pressure on him. Gabi was staying back partly waiting for her boyfriend and she was working on her lab works. The decathlon team was competing against west high again.

Troy was walking through the halls after his extra practice alone. He was heading to his locker at the other end of the school. As he was passing across a girls bathroom he was pulled in by surprise. When he turned around he saw Gabi standing there in a one piece tight fitting dress. It was white and around her chest it was sorta see through. He just stood there until Gabi kissed him passionately on the lips. She circled her arms around his neck and slowly moved down to pull off his shirt. They broke the kiss for a minute to take the shirt off his body. He finally realized what was going on. He started moving his hands all around her body. And finally rested his hands on her back where the zipper of her dress was. He pulled the zipper down and the dress fell to the floor. She stepped out of it and her hands went down to his pants. Her hands rubbed the bulge that was forming in his pants. He moaned as her fingers went to the top of his pants and she pulled it down. They broke the kiss for Troy to look at Gabi. She was wearing a white cotton bra and a pairing white cotton thong. He unclasped her bra and layed her down on the cold stone floor. He lowered his mouth and started sucking her boobs. He started by nipping her nipples. Then swirled around her nipple but not actually biting down on it. She started moaning telling him to actually move. He bit down on her nipple, she yelped with surprise and he moved on to the other breast. His hands were down near her thighs slowly moving up to the hem of her thong. He noticed how wet she was but it wasn't wet enough for him. He quickly undid his pants showing his erected manhood. She slowly rubbed her fingers on his tip torturing him. He moaned and made her to move faster. She took him fully into her mouth and bobbled her head up and down. He came into her mouth as she lapped his juice up. He moved his head down between her legs. She gasped as she felt something hot and wet at her pussy. His tongue was flicking her folds and he bit down on her clit. She screamed a little making sure no one knew they were there. His tongue was soon replaced by his fingers not 1 but 3 of them. He wasn't moving them just torturing her.

" Come on Troy. Move your fingers in my hole. Please fuck me silly." She pleaded to him. He started moving his fingers in and out until a moment later she came on his fingers as he lapped it up. He wanted more as he placed himself at her opening.

" You going to beg or what? Just want free sex?" he asked as he kissed her neck.

" Please Troy don't do this to me. You know I m not good at begging. But please fuck me. Now! Fuck." She murmured out. He thrusted himself into her. Fast and hard knowing that it wouldn't hurt her anymore because they had lots of sex experiences before. She moaned louder and louder making him go faster and harder pounding into her. She felt her vagina walls tight in on his manhood as she came. A few moments later he came into her as they both layed there on the bathroom floor. Thinking that they just had wonderful sex at school after school in the girls' bathroom.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Surprise in London

A/N: Sorry about the last one. I wrote it right before bed so I was in a hurry. I basically update every weekend cause that's when I'm free. Now this is chapter 3 hope it will be better. R&R!

It was the day of the premiere for Hairspray in London. Vanessa was proud of her boyfriend's success and she was happy she got to go to the premiere with him. It was late after the premiere the couple were just heading back to their hotel room. No one knew that they slept together at night. Every morning V would go back to her room. This night was just like the others.

The two opened the door and walked in. Immediately Zac turned around, closed the door and pinned V on to the door. They started kissing passionately, Zac's hands moved all around her body. The two started moving towards the king sized bed in the middle of the room. They fell back onto the bed as V started unbuttoning Zac's shirt. They broke the kiss for a minute for V to take off her earrings not wanting to hurt herself. V flipped them over to take Zac's shirt off along with his tie. She started to suck Zac's nipples making him moan as her fingers started touching his chest. Zac's hands moved to the back of her dress. Reaching for the zipper and pulling down her dress. Zac forced V down onto the bed. Staring at her only in her black thong. V brought Zac back out of his by running her hands down to the crotch of his black pants. She started unzipping his pants purposely rubbing her palms on his dick. He started moaning making her even wetter. She took off his boxer releasing his dick into the air. She rubbed her palms on both sides of it. Using her fingers she rubbed the tip releasing some cum. She moved her mouth onto him sucking it. Using her teeth she made him moan with pleasure.

" Fuck Vanessa, harder faster!" Zac slurred at her. She sucked his dick until he came into her mouth.

Having enough with giving him pleasure she layed down on the bed. Letting Zac take over their sex. He understood what she meant. He took her breast into his mouth. Licking, sucking and biting down on her nipple. She moaned with pleasure. He sucked on the other one while his hand went down to her thong. Moving into it feeling how wet she was. He plucked one finger into her vagina. She gasped and moaned making him bite down on her nipple. His finger came out licking it clean. His hands took down her thong revealing the wet and pink pussy he had been dreaming about through the premiere. He took his head down and licked her unshaven mound. She gasped with pleasure weaving her hands through his hair. His fingers went down to her folds rubbing them. She moaned as his lips moved down to her folds licking and sucking on them. His tongue liked her clit like candy. His fingers pinched it causing her to scream out loud enough for Zac to hear. He moved up to kiss her lips again. He suddenly thrusted 2 fingers into her vagina hole. She gasped and moaned into his mouth. He moved his fingers around inside.

" OMG, Zac faster, harder. Fuck Zac harder. Suck it too!" she screamed at him. He leaned down and sucked her clit and his fingers moved deeper and deeper. She came onto his fingers as he lapped it all up.

" More V, give me more." He told her. She moaned pointing at her ass. He folded her legs up as if she was in half. He thrusted a finger into her ass hole. Cum came out as he sucked it off his fingers. He positioned himself right in front of her hole.

" Now beg u slut and I'll fuck u harder than ever." He slurred out to her.

" Zac, please baby fuck me. Fuck me u bitch." She moaned out to him.

" All you can say is fuck? More or I won't fuck you at all." Zac told her harshly.

" what else? Fuck me hard and deep. Make me can't fuck anyone else. Zachary fuck me now!" she screamed at him not wanting to wait anymore for Zac to enter her. He thrusted himself into her. Harder than he ever did getting her for letting him wait so long. V rocked her hips against his making him going faster. They both came a few seconds later.

They layed there for a few minutes until going again and again the whole night. Until they fell asleep of tiredness. With Zac still inside of her.


	4. Chapter 4

Zanessa's sweet rape

A/N: ok, so as u know this chapter is going to be a rape. It's really dirty and I've added some toys into it. If u don't like it tell me and I need some ideas of more dirty stuff. So R&R to tell me. Enjoy.

Zac was sitting on V's couch in her room. Her family had gone out for holiday so it was just V left. She was bending over her dvd rack looking for some good movies to watch. Zac saw her black thong that was showing cause of her short jean skirt. He went a bit erect looking at the thin piece of cloth covering her pink sweet pussy. They haven't had sex before only a bit of pussy licking and dick blowing. He cluched his bag a bit inside was a few toys he bought recently. He was hoping to use it on V soon. She turned around and came over with a M rated movie that Ashley gave her. She put it into the machine and the movie started.

Through out the movie the 2 watch people have sex. Which made Zac dream more of V. Couldn't bearing it anymore. He tackled he down onto her bed with her under him. Passionately and furiously kissing V was surprised. Zac's hand came in contact with her shirt covering a E cupped pair of breasts belonging to his girlfriend. He broke the kiss and looked down at the scared and surprised V.

" Take off your clothes, even your underwear I want you naked you hear me?" he told her harshly. She obeyed scared of Zac's tone of voice. Zac walked to his bag and took out a few things. 2 sets of handcuffs, 2 nipple clamps , a clit clamp and a red furry whip. He cuffed her wrists to her bed posts. She knew what was going to happen. Zac was going to forcefully have sex with her. And judging by the toys he had it was going to be painful. Zac took he full huge breasts into his hand. Kneading, rubbing and pinching it to make the nipples erect enough for his fun. As soon as it started to be erect he used the 2 breast clamps on her. Making her yell out in pain and pleasure. His hands wandered down to her pussy area. He roughly pushed her folds open showing her clit. Her pussy was wet and pink. Her sex smell filled the room. He rubbed her clit, pinched it and made it erect and red. He clamped the clit clamp onto it. She yelled out again in pain. He used the whip to whip her ass cheeks.

" Don't yell or I'll make it more torturing you hear me?" he shouted at her. She nodded while crying. He slipped 4 fingers into her tight small little vagina hole. Making her moan with pain and pleasure. He pumped his fingers in and out making her come in no time. He used his tongue to lick her folds and his fingers jingled the clit clamp. She gasped with pain as he undressed himself. He dick was erect and large. But he thought it wasn't larger enough to torture her tight hole. He hovered over her mouth.

" You want this in your hole? Suck it and give me the best blow job ever or your gonna be in more pain got it?" he yelled at her. She started crying begging Zac to stop. He didn't stop and forcefully thrusted his dick into her mouth. She started sucking and licking it until he was going to come. Knowing that his dick was already too large for her small hole he moved his dick to her entrance. He took off the nipple clamps and squeezed her nipples between his fingers. He rubbed it pinched it and bit down on it. Then he took down the clit clamp. His mouth moved to her clit licking and sucking on it. She came into his mouth too soon. He took the whip and whip her pussy harshly. Making it redder and more painful for V.

He took his dick to her entrance then smack her ass.

" Beg u man fucking slut. Beg me to thrust me into your tiny little hole. Its your pleasure bitch now beg or I'll whip your pussy till it's bleeding." He threatened her.

" Zac please don't do this. But please fuck me. I wanna release this time. Fuck me until my pussy bleeds and I cum. Fuck me so hard I wont be able to stand again. Now Zac baby, you sexy raper fuck me." She moaned out. He pushed his dick into her hole. Causing her to yelled out in pain. She was enjoying this but didn't understand how he changed so much when he was in sex. He thrusted harder and harder. Faster and faster.

"You whore, slut , bitch, I'll fuck you till you can't fuck any other guy again. Till your pregnant with my child. I'm gonna make sure you bleed and beg so much you'll die for more of me." He grunted out. Her vagina walls tore feeling him thrust so hard into her. Soon she tightened around him and came.

Then he moved his cum covered dick to the breast valley. Thrusting in and out making her nipples jingle. He soon came covering her huge breasts, neck and his dick full of cum. He lapped it all up and slapped her breasts. Making it red and shake in motion. She was a E cupped person so her breasts were huge. He tackled her breasts by squeezing, licking, sucking and biting it. Soon they fell asleep. Her wrists still cuffed to the bed posts.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 Troyella Rape

A/N: sorry I haven't updated soon. Now this might be the second last chapter im not sure. This is the last rape story. The next one will be more romantic. Im just writing this one cause someone asked me to. R&R!!

It was a few weeks after school started for Troy and Gabi. Tonight was a new school year party. It was held at Chad's place since his parents were out. High school parties were always full of alcohol, partying and of course sex. Having enough of the party Troy and Gabi went upstairs to the guestroom.

Gabi sat down on the bed bored and tired. Troy sat beside his arm around her waist. His hand was rubbing Gabi's leg.

" Troy, you know I don't want to have sex until I'm ready." Gabi said laying her head on his shoulder.

" I know Gabi, but your just so attractive." He said while kissing her neck. His hands wandered to her back where the zipper of her dress was. He unzipped the dress when Gabi gasped. He forcefully pushed the dress down and laid her down on the bed. She was left in a strapless bra and a red thong. He unclasped the bra and pulled down her thong. Gabi was under him trying to get out of his grasp. Knowing that Troy was much stronger than she was. And she had no chance to get away. She was going to be having forced sex with her boyfriend. She went out of her thoughts when Troy started to suck on her nipple. He rubbed, kneaded and squeezed her breasts. One of his hands wandered down to his pants and undressed himself. He then took off his shirt and regained his power on her. His head wandered down to her pussy. He forcefully pushed it open and started to suck on her folds and clit. She gasped and moaned wanting more. Even though she was being raped she thought Troy was pretty good at sex. He thrusted his fingers into her vagina. She yelped out in pain. Troy replaced his fingers with his tongue thrusting in and out making her gasp while he became hard. She came into his mouth as he lapped it all clean.

He took his hard and long penis to her mouth and forced it into her mouth. Telling her to give him a blow job. She cried but had to obey to him. She sucked the long dick and played with his balls. Making him moan and gasp. He came into her mouth a few minutes later.

" Now tell me how much you want me. So I can fuck you till you bleed." He told her with force.

" I want you Troy. Fuck me and make me yours." She moaned to him.

He placed himself at her entrance and thrusted into her. Hard and Fast. Not caring that it was her first time and that it was painful for her.

" I'm going to fuck you till you're pregnant. Fuck you till you can't move or let another person fuck you again. You're mine." He whispered to her as he nipped at her neck again. Soon they came together and fell asleep.


End file.
